Mayham In Egypt
by Shiva2007
Summary: A young girl is torn from her family then torn from her own day and age to help a Pharaoh stop the dreaded shadow games but will she fall in love with the Enemy its up to you
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Dark Memories 

Where was the moon that night? That dark, cold, quiet night. There were many stars; ah the moon must be hiding. There were few people out that night but the one that catches our eye tonight is a small girl; no more than 13 or 14 years of age wearing a black, hooded robe. She was out there staring, staring at the sky. _Where is the moon?_ She thought again. The moon had always given her comfort, Even when her parents were alive… Her thoughts trailed off. " But their not alive" She told herself and she felt there was nothing she could do about it. And she was right. She got up and started to walk away from the bench she was sitting on. As she walked past the hospital she remembered what her father had told her about her mother. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her. So all she had of her mother was memories from her father and photos. Even though her father had a hard time taking care of her he always told her it would get better. "Nayani no matter how hard this is for us I promise it will get better." She remembered him telling her. And when she was seven it did get better. Her father got a new job at a chemical plant. Then she remembered getting her new house and for once she felt proud of her family. And then it happened  two weeks ago right before her fourteenth birthday her father didn't come home from work. At first she dismissed it thinking 'oh he's stuck in traffic or had to work overtime and hasn't time to call me.' But then two people came to her home to tell her the bad news… her father was killed in an accident at the lab. Thy then told her that The police would be there soon to bring her to an orphanage. After telling her this they left, and terrified Nayani headed for her room and grabbed a small bag stuffed as much clothes in there as possible and her money. While grabbing her cat's leash she called her cat then headed toward a broken down house and took residence there. Just then Nayani felt something at her leg and was torn from her memories. Her cat Basta was at her feet meowing softly and standing before her was her "house".  "I know your hungry… so am I we're running out of food so I'll hafta share the tuna with you OK?" She smiled… they survived this long they WILL make it _No matter how hard it will get better. _She went inside she dished out the tuna and gave some to Basta and then went to sleep.

            **_So how'd you like?… I'm trying to introduce the characters normally in the first few chappies it'll get better. Oh yah this story will be a split story I've never seen this done before but I'm willing to try. But that will be later so just watch out for upcoming info on that ok? _**

**_            -Shiva2007_**


	2. A Strange Meeting

Chapter 2: A Strange Meeting 

            "Nayani, Nayani, NAYANI-YUNA!" a strange voice calls. Nayani awakes to her name, she hadn't heard her full name used in a long time. As she opens her eyes, she notices her room is much different than before. Along the walls there is an ancient type of writing unknown to her. And standing before her was a strange looking man, a man with a jackal's head. "Anubus!"  She cried out, remembering where she had seen that stern face. Anubus looked at her and spoke startled that she knew him. "so you know w-who I am? I am quite surprised." "well I read about you, I- I thought you were just a myth" she stammers.  Nayani then gets up and starts toward the door when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "You cannot leave just yet." Anubus declares.  She looks at him puzzled and starts to search for her cat. "Do you know where we are." She asks while still looking for Basta. " why yes, We are of course in Egypt. Well for YOU Ancient Egypt. And what _are_ you looking for?" Nayani looks up for a moment and says "Well I-I thought my cat Basta might be here… Well I got here right? So I was thinking maybe"— Anubus cuts off Nayani "Your cat Bastet is at the entrance."  "Basta" Nayani corrects him. "No, Bastet your cat is the reincarnate of the Egyptian god Bastet." Replies Anubus. " and so she must be your guardian. It is your destiny to help the Pharaoh save the planet from total annihilation! I will act as a guide for dire situations and Bastet will be your guardian as I said before" Nayani listens to the rest of his instructions carefully but she starts to get worried and many thoughts start running through her head. _Why Me? How will I know what to do? _She starts to question Anubus but he declines any questions. And what seems like days they sit staring at one another. Then Anubus rises "Come now is the time." And with little, if no sound Anubus exits and Nayani quickly follows. As she exits a shadow appears and cackles softly to himself. "So _She_ is the woman I must watch out for. She is the woman foretold to bring an end to the shadow games. She wont stop me!!" 

_Hiya I'm back… Sorry for the wait I was deprived of a computer for a while and just got back. I'm sorry I wanted to get this chapter up for a Christmas present for you readers but I guess it's a little late -_- I was also sick yesterday, but chappie 2's up now!!!! Happy holidays… _

_                                    --Shiva2007_   


End file.
